Experimentation  Lily and Sev
by CrazyBananas95
Summary: Lily wants to try out a few things that she's heard about and she wants to try them out with her best friend Sev. Set in 5th year before Sev and Lily have their falling out. Story could fit into canon if JK was a sexual deviant like me.


**A/N: Oh hey there! Long time no see. School has been hectic! Between exams and projects I have barely been able to write anything! It paid off though! 6 A's and 1 B plus a Headmaster's Award. So yeah, that's exciting :) ok so I'm a little nervous about this story, it's my first piece of smut and I'm not really sure how I did. This is actually how my first sexual experience went down, I'm not sure if I was able to write it well though. Let me know what you think of it though :D much love to you all 3 **

"Oh my Wizard God! That lesson was painful; Binns must just love hearing the sound of his own voice." Lily Evans ranted to her best friend Severus Snape as they left the stuffy room of their History of Magic class. "I mean, I didn't think that History of Magic could get any more boring, and then I met Professor Binns!"

Lily looked to Severus waiting for him to contribute to the one sided conversation she was having.

"And I'm considering having sex with Professor Dippet."

"WHAT?" Severus stopped in his tracks.

"Oh so you are listening" Lily joked, "I thought I was talking to myself for a while there."

Severus looked to his best friend, "Well you do talk a lot Lily, maybe I just couldn't get a word in." Lily smacked his arm playfully. "Maybe you should shut up!" Lily retorted with a smirk.

"You were just yelling at me for not talking and now you're telling me to shut up? You are so frustratingly confusing Miss Evans."

"You find all girls confusing, don't you Snivellus?" Just then James Potter rounded the corner and took in the sight before him, "You want me to get rid of this loser, baby?"

"Actually James, the only loser that I want to disappear is you. Sev is my best friend and I'm getting sick of you always making fun of him!"

As Lily was yelling, she saw Potter's faithful followers coming up to stand behind him.

"Good morning Remus" Lily said quickly before lashing into James again.

"I'm leaving with Severus now and I ask you to please not stare at my bottom as I do."

Lily hooked her arm with Severus' and pulled him out of the hallway and down towards the Black Lake. Severus looked back towards Potter; partly to make sure he wasn't staring at Lily's bottom but also to smirk. Severus was always pleased and shocked whenever Lily chose to spend time with him over someone like Potter. He still didn't understand how he had ended up with such an amazing friend.

When they sat down at their favourite tree near the lake, Lily sat under Severus' arm like she always did. "Do you always have to start arguments with Potter? I do enjoy seeing his face as you yell at him but it usually just makes him want to pursue you even more."

"Sev, I love yelling at James though. And trust me; I am never going to date him. He's scum, the way he treats you is just awful." Lily didn't look at Sev as she said this, his face always contorted when they spoke of James and Lily didn't like it. She preferred the Severus that lit up in the face when they spoke.

Lily felt Sev shift beside her, "Can we not talk about James Potter anymore? I would much prefer to talk about the assignment that we have to finish for Potions."

"Sev, don't act like you haven't planned the whole thing out in your head already. You've probably even written the whole essay by now." Lily laughed at her own joke.

"We were only told about the assignment today, how could I have written it already?"

"You're that good!" Lily laughed loudly making Severus join in. Lily loved his laugh, he didn't laugh often but when he did, it was like magic.

They stayed outside until the sun started to go down, Lily loved watching the sunset and she always made Sev watch it with her.

"Sev, can I ask you a favour?" Lily asked tentatively.

"Of course, Lily. Anything." Severus responded seriously.

Uncomfortably Lily sat up and turned away from Sev refusing to look him in the eyes. "Well, I was talking to some of the girls today and they were talking about how amazing kissing was and I just thought that because I've never kissed anyone... maybe..." Lily finally willed herself to look up, "you could kiss me?"

Lily thought her stomach was going to come up out of her mouth, this was so stupid! Why did she even ask, this was going to ruin their friendship forever and Sev was never going to treat her that same way ever again.

"Umm I think that would be acceptable." Sev looked awkward as he said it but on the inside he was jumping for joy.

Lily looked into Sev's eyes and tried to see if there was any hesitation or lies but there wasn't. She leaned in and put her lips against his. It wasn't how she expected it to be. There were no fireworks, there wasn't an amazing spark and neither one of them were very good. Despite all of this, it was definitely the greatest moment of Severus' young life. He was finally kissing Lily Evans, the girl he had been in love with since he was a little boy.

Lily couldn't believe it. She was kissing Sev! It seemed wrong but it felt right. She didn't know what she was doing but she liked it. It was strange but good.

Eventually Lily pulled away, "That was... interesting." Severus was confused by Lily's choice of words, he would have said "incredible" or "unbelievable" but he simply laughed.

"The girls were also talking about something else they tried, it's called a blowjob. It sounded like it could be fun."

Sev could not believe what he was hearing, little Lily Evans was talking about blowjobs. He moved his hips away from her before she felt the growing reaction his body was currently having.

"Did you maybe want to try it?" Lily asked cautiously. She couldn't figure out what had made her ask but it was out there now.

Severus couldn't do anything but slowly nod his head.

Lily smiled, half of her was excited, the other half terrified. She moved between Sev's legs and put her hands on his zipper. She looked up at Sev to see if this was okay but he had his eyes closed, so she continued.

When Sev's pants were around his knees, Lily's eyes rested on his crotch.

"Lily, how do you feel about... hair?" Sev asked nervously.

"Hair is fine. Hair's good." Lily responded. Her mouth had seemed to have gone dry, she could barely think. Severus had never felt so anxious in his whole life; Lily Evans was sitting between his legs planning to touch him in a place that no one had ever touched before. Lily watched as Sev unbuttoned his pants, she thought about reaching her hand out and helping but she didn't want to make it even more awkward.

Lily's eyes widened when Sev's penis finally sprung out of his underwear, she had never seen a penis before but she was definitely impressed with the one in front of her. She looked up at Sev nervously, "Can I touch it?" She asked with a meek voice. Severus wasn't sure if he could form words at that point in time so he simply nodded.

Lily reached her hand out and grasped Sev's penis, she squeezed it gently and listened to his breath change. He gasped quietly and Lily took this as a good sign. In a moment of courage Lily bent her head down and licked from Severus' base all the way to his tip. She felt him shudder and heard him swear under his breath. It was the sexiest sound she had ever heard. Taking this as a good sign, Lily kept her hand at Sev's base and put her mouth over the tip. She swirled her tongue around and around, she heard that guys liked this.

"Good god Lily" Sev breathed out quickly. Lily felt him put his hand on the back of her head and push her down slightly. Lily got the hint and opened her mouth wider to fit more of him inside. She hollowed out her cheeks and sucked in around Sev's penis, he responded by thrashing slightly and letting out a string of swear words.

Lily started bobbing her head up and down, going a little further down on Sev's penis each time. Eventually it was hitting the back of her throat; it was a lot easier than her friends had described it.

Lily felt Sev change when he hit the back of her throat, his whole body started convulsing. She sat up quickly and looked at him, "Are you ok Sev?"

"Perfectly fine" Sev responded quickly before pulling Lily down for their second kiss. Lily sighed contently into the kiss and put her hands back on Severus. He was much more wet now and her hand slid up and down easily. Lily dragged herself away from the kiss and put her mouth back on Severus' penis. She felt Sev put his hands back on her head and he pushed her mouth all the way to his base. She focused on breathing calmly but it was hard, Sev's hips kept moving up and down. Suddenly Lily remembered a trick that one of her friends had told her, she reached between Sev's legs and started squeezing his balls. This must have done something for Sev because he almost curled up into a ball. He started pulling on Lily's hair trying to get her to move, Lily knew what was about to happen but stayed where she was, she sucked even harder.

Sev exploded down Lily's throat and she sat up coughing.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I tried to warn you!" Sev tried to explain hurriedly.

"No, it's fine Sev. I wanted to taste it." Lily reassured him. It tasted strange, not good but not bad. Just really strange.

Sev tucked himself back into his trousers and looked at Lily, "So, umm, what did you think?"

Lily laughed at her best friend's awkwardness. "So much better than I expected it to be Sev! Thank you so much. It was really amazing."

"You're amazing." Sev said quietly.

"What did you say Sev?" Lily questioned

"Never mind, so we should start on that Potions essay." Sev started to pull his text books out of his rucksack when Lily stopped him laughing, "Can't you stop being so serious all the time?"

" No, I can't." Sev responded with a small laugh.

Lily stood up in front of Severus and looked down at him, "Come on, you butt trumpet! Let's get to the Great Hall before all the good food is gone."

Sev picked up his bag and looked up but Lily was already running ahead of him, "Are you trying to beat me or something?" Sev called out jokingly.

"I'm always trying to beat you!" Lily yelled back spinning in circles as she ran.

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Sev walked to his seat at the Slytherin table and Lily skipped to hers at the Gryffindor table. As she sat down James Potter slipped into the seat next to hers and they started talking about what had happened.

"Lily, I'm really sorry about earlier. I just really don't like it when you hang out with Snivellous." He spat out the last word.

"James! He is my best friend." Lily said raising her voice slightly.

"I know, I know" James tried to calm her quickly. He put on his most charming voice, "Is it wrong that I want to have you all to myself?" If there's one thing James could do right, it was woo the ladies.

Lily hated herself for it, but she did end up blushing.

Severus saw Lily talking to Potter and was instantly put in a bad mood; he didn't understand why she was always sitting with him. She claimed to hate Potter.

But just as Sev was about to commit himself to being angry for the rest of the night, Lily looked into his eyes and smiled. In that moment, Sev knew that everything would be alright.


End file.
